Ensinando a viver!
by Gah Aluada
Summary: Porque ele não me ensinou apenas COMO viver, mas também por QUEM viver" Edward e Bella Universo Alternativo Romance/Drama e Comédia
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Eu estava pronta, olhando pra baixo eu via o escuro. Seria fácil assim? A escuridão? Somente isso? Eu vi então um brilho, talvez fosse um pedaço de metal, me encurvei mais e senti minhas pernas tremerem. Valia ou não pena? Mais do que a minha vida estava valendo agora com certeza valeria. Tomei coragem, respirei, mas antes de me largar no precipício senti uma mão segurando meu braço.

-Você não vai querer fazer isso – era uma voz masculina, já havia sofrido demais por causa desse sexo desprezível. Ѽ

-Você não sabe o que eu quero – senti uma lagrima escorrer dos meus olhos, minha respiração estava pesada – Me largue!

-Suicídio é crime, você sabia? – ele perguntou me puxando mais pra terra, eu queria que ele me largasse, eu não olhava pra ele, e na verdade pouco me importava quem fosse, só sei que estava adiando algo que estava resolvido.

-Não se você conseguir morrer, se até nisso eu não conseguir eu vou para um sanatório – senti mais uma lagrima escorrer e a mão me puxava.

-Deixe disso, você é muito nova pra ter tantos problemas ao ponto de acabar com a sua vida – ele me puxou mais uma vez e de olhos fechado eu dei um passo para trás – Muito bem, está indo muito bem.

Eu abri meus olhos já estava longe da ponta do precipício, quando finalmente vi meu "salvador". Ele era alto, branco, quase pálido, cabelos cor de bronze e lindos olhos verdes.

-Obrigada eu acho – falei abaixando a cabeça.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – ele disse me puxando mais uma vez só para ter certeza que eu não ia me jogar.

-Não se preocupe mais, eu não vou me jogar – falei andando para longe dele.

-Por que você ia fazer isso? – ele perguntou tentando me alcançar.

-Não é da sua conta – falei baixo – Obrigada por me salvar, mas é só isso.

-É foi uma falta de senso perguntar isso – ele falou estendendo sua mão pra mim -Eu prometo que não vou lhe fazer nada.

-Por que fez isso? – perguntei confusa –Você nem me conhece.

-Mas eu vi você ai – ele apontou para a ponta do precipício –E não iria deixar uma jovem tão bela se jogar. Isso não é certo, eu sabia que no fundo você não queria isso.

-Como sabe? – perguntei irritada.

-Por que se não você já teria se jogado – ele me chamou com a mão de novo, ele queria que eu me afastasse do precipício.

Eu peguei na sua mão e senti que ele tremia, mas eu tremia muito mais. Ele me puxou pra mais perto dele e começou a caminhar me puxando para perto da estrada.

-Meu nome é Edward Cullen – ele falou finalmente se apresentando.

-Isabella Swan – respondi – Ou, o que restou dela!

-Isabella, por favor não fale assim – ele parou de andar e me encarou – Não sei o que aconteceu a você, mas tenho certeza que há uma solução.

-Me chame de Bella, por favor – falei abaixando a cabeça – Como foi que me achou?

-Está vendo aquele carro? – ele apontou um Volvo prateado estacionado na beira da estrada próximo de onde nós estávamos – Eu estava indo para Seattle quando vi você caminhando de cabeça baixa até perto do precipício. Quando vi onde você estava e o que iria fazer desci do carro correndo e me aproximei, tive medo de assusta-la e você caísse, mas eu não tive opção a não ser segura-la.


	2. Onde tudo começa

**O****nde o **_**tudo**_** começa**

Eu estava assustada, não posso mentir, afinal estava num carro de entranho, mas pra quem estava prestes a se suicidar mesmo que ele me matasse depois, não iria fazer muita diferença.

-Onde você mora? – ele perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

-Acho melhor você perguntar: Onde você morava? – falei – Eu era filha do chefe Swan, morava com ele.

-Conheci ele – Edward falou baixo – Sinto muito pelo seu pai, era um policial honesto, raro nessa cidade.

-Já faz três meses – acho que uma lagrima involuntária escorreu do meu rosto – Por isso, basicamente pode me deixar em qualquer lugar.

-Claro que não! – ele falou como se o que eu pedisse fosse absurdo – Você veio de alguns lugar, não veio? Então vou te levar do lugar de onde você veio. Você é de Forks, certo?

-Sim – respondi ainda me sentido mal.

-Estranho, nunca te vi em Forks – ele falou olhando pra mim – Desculpe, acho que eu falo demais.

-É – balancei a cabeça afirmando – Fala bastante, mas acho que nesse caso é bom que você fale ao invés de querer que eu explique algo.

-Mas eu preciso saber onde vou deixar você – eu ia responder o mesmo de antes, mas ele notou – Algum lugar que eu saiba que você estará segura.

Eu não respondi, havíamos chegado a Forks, eu nem sabia que havia andando tanto, olhei para os meus pés e notei que meus sapatos estavam sujos de lama, e o carro dele estava impecavelmente limpo. Senti vergonha e me encolhi no banco, ele notou e me olhou de uma diferente, não como sentisse pena de mim, mas que queria me ajudar.

-Você quer comer algo antes de voltar para casa? – ele perguntou parando o carro em um restaurante que eu não conhecia.

-Quanto mais tempo ficar longe de lá melhor – falei tirando o cinto de segurança que ele me obrigara a usar, estava saindo do carro quando notei que ele já estava do lado do passageiro abrindo a porta para mim, me surpreendi.

-Mas em troca quero saber onde você mora – ele falou sorrindo, um sorriso tão bondoso e lindo que eu não pude deixar de sorrir, ele alargou o sorriso ainda mais, o que me fez corar.

-Ok – falei colocando o cabelo para trás.

Nós entramos no restaurante e eu não conhecia ninguém, enquanto ele acenava para no mínimo três pessoas por minuto, a garçonete apareceu sorridente oferecendo uma mesa, e "se oferecendo" para ele, o que era normal, afinal ele era muito bonito.

Nos acomodamos numa mesa perto da janela, eu não conseguia fita-lo, a vergonha do que havia acontecido mais cedo era algo que realmente não iria passar tão cedo.

-O que vocês vão querer? – perguntou a garçonete com um sorriso que me dava raiva.

-Pra mim um Hambúrguer completo com batatas – ele pediu entregando o cardápio para a garçonete sorridente.

-E para você?- ela perguntou com um sorriso um tanto quanto forçado, aquilo me deu vontade de rir, mas me agüentei.

-O mesmo – entreguei o cardápio e ela se retirou.

-Agora que estamos aqui, preciso saber onde você mora, Isabella – ele parecia gostar do som do meu nome.

-Bella – o corrigi – Já que já estamos aqui... – suspirei – Eu vim pra cá a três meses, dois dias antes do meu pai falecer, eu estou na casa dele.

-Está sozinha?

-Sim – senti um aperto no peito com essas palavras – Literalmente sozinha.

-Bella e sua mãe? – isso não fazia parte do acordo, mas acho que era o mínimo que eu devia a ele.

-Ela morreu também, por isso vim para cá – senti mais um aperto e me contive para não derramar as lagrimas que há meses eu derramava.

-Bella deixe-me ajuda-la – ele segurou uma das minhas mãos que estavam sobre a mesa, senti um arrepio – Eu também perdi meus pais, a cerca de nove anos, e fui adotado pelos meus tios, Esme e Carlisle Cullen. Eu sei EXATAMENTE o que você está passando.

-Não é apenas isso – falei sentindo tudo misturado, por que eu não me joguei?

-Não vou fazer mais perguntas – ele falou ainda segurando minha mão, eu olhei para ela e para ele, e ele soltou – Me perdoe, eu só queria...

-Tudo bem – falei sorrindo – Acho que você é o único que está tentando realmente me ajudar.

A garçonete apareceu e trouxe os nossos lanches, ela sorriu mais uma vez para ele e eu fitei meus sapatos que ainda estavam sujos.

-Não vou deixar você ficar na sua casa sozinha – ele falou de uma vez assim que a garçonete falou.

-Edward eu agradeço muito o que está fazendo, mas eu não creio que você possa me ajudar mais.

-Bella eu sei como é ficar sozinho assim...

-Não – falei meio nervosa – Não sabe!

-Eu não sei quais são seus problemas, mais TODOS tem solução, e nem sempre sozinho se acha a solução, eu quero te ajudar.

-Eu não quero dever nada a você, muito menos uma amizade – eu falei sinceramente, naquele momento eu só queria ser deixada em paz.

-Não quero forçar uma amizade nem nada assim, só quero ajudar – ele também parecia sincero – Somente isso.

-Ok Edward, vou aceitar sua ajuda – eu comi uma batata e o olhei – Como pretende fazer isso?

-Primeiro quero seu telefone, para que nós nos comuniquemos.

-Uma caneta – pedi, e ele retirou do bolso.

Escrevi meu telefone em um guardanapo, alem do telefone escrevi uma pequena mensagem, eu dobrei e entreguei.

-Só abra quando estiver em casa – falei quando ele estava desdobrando o papel.

-Tudo bem – ele falou colocando no bolso onde havia tirado a caneta.

Nós comemos nossos lanches e conversamos, ele sempre havia morado em Forks. Ele conhecia bem meu pai, já o tio ou pai adotivo dele era medico, no único hospital de Forks. Ele falou bastante de si, falou dos irmãos: Alice e Emmett, também do namorado e namorada de ambos e como eles eram felizes. Aquele conversa realmente só me mostrava o quanto eu estava infeliz, sentido que a minha vida não tinha significado algum.

Ao terminamos ele me deixou na frente da casa do meu pai, ele abriu a porta do carro novamente pra mim, o que eu realmente não entendia como existia um rapaz assim, e me acompanhou até a porta.

-Amanha as nove em ponto estarei aqui, te esperando – ele falou com sua voz suave, uma voz perfeita pra entoar uma canção, em minha opinião.

-Obrigada – falei baixinho, com a cabeça baixa – Acho que estaria morta agora, você realmente me salvou.

-Você não queria aquilo – ele levantou minha cabeça e eu mirei seus belos olhos verdes, pareciam verdadeiros calmantes – Estava nervosa e sem saber o que fazer, isso acontece. Não se culpe nem se envergonhe, eu vou ajudá-la... Não financeiramente ou materialmente, mas emocionalmente.

-Acho que é o ideal – falei sorrindo, não poderia deixar de sorrir com aquela pessoa que acabara de me salvar, não só de não me jogar, mas também de não desistir.

-Então as nove – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi para o seu carro, ele deu a partida e em poucos minutos se foi na escuridão que já chegava a Forks.

Eu entrei em casa sentindo um pouco de frio, tranquei a porta e subi as escadas, ia em direção ao meu quarto quando vi a porta aberta do quarto do meu pai, eu andei até lá, abri e senti o seu perfume que eu tanto reclamava, mas agora parecia bom. Em cima da cama estava sua farda de forma como se alguém fosse vesti-la no outro dia, caminhei até ela e deslizei meus dedos sobre o uniforme. Sorri ao lembrar da ultima vez que havia o visto usando. Uma lagrima teimosa, insistiu em cair, sequei rapidamente, sai do quarto fechando a porta, não queria mais ter essas lembranças, não enquanto elas ainda me faziam mal.

Entrei no meu quarto já tirando a minha blusa, ela estava gelada por causa do frio que fazia lá fora, joguei em algum canto e fui para o banheiro, depois do que havia acontecido hoje, a única coisa que me ajudaria era um banho.

O banho foi longo, mas também a cura ideal para o peso que eu sentia, coloquei um pijama qualquer e fui para o meu quarto, deitei na cama e me cobri com o velho edredom azulado. Olhei ao lado e vi o telefone, sabia que ele não iria tocar, não mais.

Aconcheguei-me na cama, o senti meus olhos ficarem pesados, a luz fraca da lua que passava pela fresta da cortina dava o que eu precisava para dormir, aos poucos fui fechando meus olhos, quando perdi o sentido.

Acordei com um som de campainha, puxei mais o cobertor, mas a campainha insistiu. Lembrei então do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, e da visita que esperava.

Corri até o banheiro e escovei meu cabelo e meus dentes, desci mesmo de pijama, Edward já devia ter ido embora de tanto que demorei. Abri a porta, mas lá estava ele com seu sorriso radiante, sorri sem graça.

-Bom dia – ele falou acenando com a mão.

-Bom dia Edward – falei com vergonha – Entre!

Ele educadamente bateu os pés no capacho da porta e entrou, eu segui para a sala e ele me seguiu. Fiz um gesto para que ele sentasse, e ele de uma forma, que não sei descrever muito bem, sentou elegantemente. Edward me lembrava aqueles homens que não existiam mais, aquele tipo de homem perfeito, educado e cavalheiro.

-Acho que nove horas não é uma hora tão boa assim, não? – ele perguntou sorridente.

-Não é isso – respondi rápido – É que ontem foi um dia ruim.

-É, acho que sim – ele se levantou – Quero te levar pra um lugar muito bom, e que normalmente as pessoas se alegram.

-Que lugar? – perguntei curiosa.

-Surpresa – ele deu um meio sorriso adorável.

-Como vou saber que não vai me esquartejar e me jogar no rio? – brinquei.

-Acho que terá que confiar em mim – ele ainda sorria, eu sorri também – Acho bom você se arrumar, algo confortável.

-O que vamos fazer? – tentei mais uma vez

-Você verá!

Subi rapidamente no meu quarto, coloquei uma calça jeans, um tênis, uma blusa simples, uma blusa de moletom preta e prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Desci as escadas e ele estava no mesmo lugar.

-Eu o conheci ontem, mas não sei porque... – disse indo até ele – Mas eu nunca tive tanta confiança em alguém igual eu estou tendo com você.

-Acho isso bom – ele falou me olhando – Espero estar à altura de sua confiança.

-Ontem você salvou minha vida, mesmo eu querendo que não salvasse – sorri – Acho que já é um bom passo para essa "Altura".

-Que bom – ele falou sorrindo, eu gostava quando ele sorria – Acho bom irmos.

-Ah... Claro – fui acordada dos meus devaneios.

Quando abri a porta e coloquei os pés no hall notei que aquela manha estava muito fria, e não era simplesmente pelo fato de um tempo gelado por causa de ventos, mas sim porque estava tudo coberto de neve. Eu senti um frio absurdo.

-Tenho que trocar de blusa – subi as escadas rapidamente e coloquei uma jaqueta mais grossa, para neve, desci e vi que ele ainda estava sorrindo, mas dessa vez devia ser por outro motivo – O que foi?

-Tão distraída que nem notou a neve?- ele perguntou como se fosse obvio.

-Vá se acostumando – falei fechando a porta e indo até o carro dele – Sou a pessoa mais desastrada e distraída da face da terra, por isso não ache que...

A única coisa que vi foi ele me segurando pelo braço e eu desajeitada segurando seus ombros. Sim, eu havia escorregado no chão coberto por uma casca fina de gelo e o meu "salvador" havia me segurando a tempo para que eu não me esborrachasse no chão.

-Er... Muiii-to obri-ga-d-do - falei me endireitando e corando.

-Sim – ele começou a rir, até a risada dele era perfeita – Você é bem distraída.

-Eu te disse.

Nós entramos no carro e ele começou a dirigir, os dois em silencio por algum tempo, mas isso foi bom, pois me dava tempo de organizar minhas idéias: Eu estava num carro com um rapaz que eu havia conhecido no outro dia. Ele havia me impedido de me jogar de um precipício e havia me levado para comer algo e me contado muito sobre ele, mas claro, tudo poderia ter sido uma grande mentira. Ele estava me levando pra "Sei lá onde" e eu havia concordado. Sim, estava acontecendo exatamente isso, eu nunca faria algo assim há alguns meses atrás, mas pra quem era pra estar morta, qualquer coisa que vier, é lucro, não?

N/A: _Gente esse é o primeiro capitulo, espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado. A história da Bella e do Edward vão ser contada aos poucos, por isso não vão achar que tem um BURACO na minha história, certo? O próximo capitulo começa as aulas do Edward de como fazer a Bella enxergar que a vida vale realmente a pena, mesmo que tenhamos problemas._

_ Espero que tenham gostado. E eu só vou saber de uma maneira: ATRAVEZ DE REVIEWS!!! Por isso por favor, REVIEWWWWWWWS! Brigadinha... _

X.O.X.O PEOPLE!


	3. Lição número um

**L****ição número um: Como ficar em pé no gelo sem se matar ou Como confiar em **_**você**_

De longe parecia um monte de formigas em cima de um açucareiro. Meus olhos arregalados mostrava o meu pavor. Não, eu não iria entrar naquele rinque de patinação.

-Mas que diabos uma pessoa em sã consciência faz em um rinque de patinação as dez da manha? – perguntei mostrando meu medo e meu espanto.

-Não há pessoas em sã consciência nesse local – Edward falou rindo enquanto caminhávamos até meu triste destino – Nós somos a prova disso, quero dizer... – ele ficou sem graça – Eu pelo menos.

-Eu não tenho culpa – falei sorrindo ao vê-lo envergonhado – Você me obrigou a vir aqui!

-Eu tive essa idéia antes de saber pelo seu "Amor pelo chão" – ele brincou.

-Não devia ter te contado – falei suspirando.

-Nem foi pelo que você me contou, mas sim pelo que eu vi – ele falou me lembrando da cena do escorregão.

Nós chegamos ao rinque e eu sentia meu coração bater forte. A ultima vez que eu havia patinado eu fiquei em coma durante dois dias.

-Parece nervosa – ele falou enquanto calçava os patins.

-É que eu não gosto muito desse tipo de coisa – falei olhando para o patins – Eu já sou um desastre andando, imagine patinando?

-Não se preocupe – ele falou se colocando de pé com rapidez – Eu vou segurar você.

-Se você prometer – falei quase implorando.

-Claro que eu prometo – ele falou entusiasmado – Agora ponha o patins!

Coloquei os patins, mas ainda tremia, não conseguindo amarrar eu vi Edward se agachando a minha frente, ele amarrou meus patins e levantou a cabeça sorridente, eu devia estar com a expressão mais engraçada do mundo. Ele era como aqueles rapazes de filmes e livros: Perfeito.

-Vo-vo-cê é um anjo? – Droga! Eu havia dito isso em voz alta.

-Anjo? – ele começou a rir e me levantou me segurando – Não é uma boa descrição para um cara como eu.

-Arcanjo então? – já que havia dito alto, que tirasse minhas duvidas.

-Não – ele ria envergonhado.

-É que ainda te vejo como alguém impossível, alguém que apareceu do nada, me ajudando e sendo tão gentil e cavalheiro – eu não contive meu sorriso – Isso não é muito comum, para ser sincera eu nunca vi nada assim.

-Eu já passei por coisas demais Bella, acho que aprendi todo o tipo de lição – ele abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso triste, me senti culpada de certa forma.

-Acho que não seria delicado nem "sensato" perguntar algo há você, afinal eu não lhe contei nada sobre mim – eu me senti um pouco... Aliviada com isso, eu não devia mais nada ele agora... Quer dizer: Por dever satisfações não, mas salvar a vida sim.

-Eu não me importo – ele começou a tentar andar para o rinque, mas eu estava travada – Terá que confiar em mim, de novo.

-Confio em você! Por estar na situação em que estou, é porque confiei até em quem não devia – falei ainda com medo – Só não confio em mim.

-Quero te pedir uma coisa – ele falou serio olhando para mim – Olhe nos meus olhos. – eu fixei meus lhos nos dele – Eu não vim aqui para apenas patinar, eu vim aqui para fazer um teste.

-Teste? – perguntei curiosa.

-Não é um teste ruim, é um teste de confiança, tanto em mim, como o principal, em_ você _– ele sorriu.

-Acho que preciso ser salva novamente – falei baixo abaixando a cabeça novamente. Ele segurou meu rosto e me fez fita-lo.

-Olhe para mim – ele sorria, um sorriso confortante - Você precisa ser salva. Quem pode te salvar? Só você! Quem está ao seu lado para ajudar a te salvar, não importa quanto tempo isso leve? Confie nessas pessoas, mas confie principalmente em você!

-Eu acho que só tenho você pra me ajudar agora - falei com a voz meio tremula. O que eu estava fazendo? Não importa, ele era a minha única saída para sair desse _buraco_ em qual estava.

-Então vou te ajudar – ele ainda sorria – Mas... Eu não vou fazer isso sozinho, e vou lhe ensinar a confiar em você!

-É? Como? – eu não falei irônica, longe de mim fazer piadas com algo assim.

-Dê tempo ao tempo não importa quanto tempo leve, enquanto eu tiver condições para isso, te ajudarei – ele sorriu e puxou a minha mão para o rinque, mas eu não me mexi – Eu confio em você! – ele falou em um tom amável.

Eu me entreguei a ele, e ele me conduziu para a pista, eu sentia minhas mãos suarem. Eu estava em cima do gelo, lutando para ficar em pé e sobreviver ao tal "teste".

Era algo realmente incrível, do jeito que ele fazia para que eu não me sentisse com medo. Eu sorri ao conseguir dar um passo. Ele me encorajou segurando uma das minhas mãos, eu dei mais um passo com patins. Eu estava finalmente no gelo me sentindo até que bem.

-Não é difícil – ele falou me encorajando – Vamos Bella, mas alguns passos.

Eu dei mais alguns passos e senti meus pés deslizarem por debaixo do gelo, gostei daquilo. Ele estava de frente pra mim agora, dando passos com o patins para trás enquanto segurava as minhas duas mãos agora.

Aos poucos fui pegando o jeito e meus pés deslizavam com mais facilidade, não como ele que patinava de costas, mas estava melhor do que no começo. Sorri quando consegui finalmente dar um passo bonito e ele olhou pra mim com um certo orgulho.

-Agora vou soltar uma das mãos – ele disse segurando uma mão e indo para o meu lado – Devagar Bella! – ele falou me alertando.

Varias pessoas estavam ali, mas estava tão divertido e fácil que parecia não haver ninguém.

Devagar eu fui pegando coragem e pegando impulso para patinar, com todo apoio dele e sua mão segurando a minha eu consegui. Finalmente estava patinando e sorrindo divertida.

-Eu consegui! – falei animada.

-Claro que conseguiu – ele falou com seu sorriso belo – Sabe por quê?

-Por quê? – perguntei ainda sorrindo.

-Porque você é a Isabella Swan e você PODE! – ele segurou a minha mão com mais força – Mais uma vez?

-Sim – falei segurando forte também.

E lá fomos nós novamente. E eu por incrível que pareça não cai nenhuma vez, estava realmente orgulhosa de mim, e orgulhosa de saber que Edward era uma boa pessoa e que mesmo eu não "devendo" uma amizade a ele, isso iria acontecer, se ele quisesse.

A manha passou rápido, e eu consegui sair intacta. Fiquei mais feliz por isso do que ter aprendido a patinar. Edward era um bom professor, sabia exatamente como inspirar confiança.

-Que tal agora irmos almoçar? – ele perguntou quando finalmente estávamos tirando os patins.

-É uma boa idéia – falei sorridente – Mas dessa vez, eu pago, ok?

-Não estavam pensando em um almoço pago – ele sorriu de lado – Minha mãe, ou melhor, minha tia quer conhecê-la.

-Você falou do que aconteceu pra ela? – perguntei um pouco áspera.

-Não! – ele falou de uma vez – Claro que não, eu só contei que conheci uma pessoa nova. E ela gosta muito de conhecer meus... Conhecidos? – ele havia se lembrado da questão da amizade.

-Edward eu fico feliz se você me considerar sua amiga – ele respirou aliviado.

-Que bom – ele sorriu novamente – Sobre aquela história de...

-Esqueça ele, ok?

-Com certeza – ele ainda sorria, nunca vi alguém para sorrir como ele – Ela gosta de conhecer meus novos amigos, quando conheci meus amigos Jacob e Jasper ela fez eu leva-los assim que contei.

-Ela deve ser uma pessoa muito boa – falei pensando numa mulher gordinha, com cheiro de biscoitos que aperta a todos pela bochecha.

-Ela é sim, tanto que Jasper agora é praticamente da família, é namorado da minha "irmã" Alice, e a irmã de Jasper, Rosalie, é namorada do meu "irmão" Emmett – ele contava com tanto entusiasmo que contagiava.

-Sua família deve ter uma história fascinante – falei finalmente dando o ultimo laço do meu tênis.

-Tem uma história fascinante sim, mas não é totalmente... Como posso dizer? Louvável – ele lembrando de algo.

-Nenhuma é "louvável" Edward – falei levantando.

-Bom... É verdade – ele também se levantou – Vamos?

-Vamos, mas vou logo avisando não me responsabilizo por vermelhidões e muito menos por besteiras ditas, eu nunca sei o que falar – ele riu.

-Eu que me preocupo com o que vão falar – ele falou meio... Apreensivo.

Nós seguimos para o carro e ele voltou a dirigir. Ontem ele estava dirigindo mais devagar, mas hoje estava dirigindo feito louco. Ele corria muito.

-Podemos dar sorte – ele falou e eu não entendi, ele percebeu – Jacob, meu amigo, praticamente meu irmão, ele vive em casa, pode ser que conheça ele, é um cara realmente muito legal! Tem irmãos Bella?

-Não

-Bom... Eu tenho três... Quero dizer... biologicamente eu tenho apenas uma irmã Reneesme Cullen, mas ela não mora conosco, ela mora com a minha avó em Seattle.

-Uma irmã – sorri – Quantos anos?

-Ela é minha gêmea – ele disse sorrindo – Ela é mais "espevitada" e eu sou o calmo.

-Opostos – falei entendendo.

-Exato!

-E você quantos anos tem? Assim poderei saber qual é a idade dela – ele notou que não tinha respondido a minha pergunta.

-Ah claro! Tenho 17. E você Bella?

-17 também

-Por que não se matriculou na escola daqui?

-Eu sou Phoenix, mas depois que a minha mãe morreu vim para cá, só que depois quem morreu foi meu pai. Eu não tive tempo nem forçar para nada.

-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Acho justo.

-Você estava naquele precipício por causa disso?

-Sim e não – pensei em como explicar logo, não doía tanto como antes falar daquilo, mas eu queria alguém para contar – Eu vou lhe contar Edward, tudo, mas eu pediria pra você parar o carro.

Edward parou em uma das praças da cidade, nós descemos e sentamos em um dos bancos debaixo de uma arvore, onde a neve não iria molhar nossas calças.

-Agora se quiser contar – ele falou sentando e eu em seguida.

-Lá vamos nós – falei suspirando – Meus pais eram divorciados, depois de um tempo solteira minha mãe resolveu casar-se novamente, eu achei uma ótima idéia, Phil era uma cara muito legal, no começo, depois se tornou o pior pesadelo para minha mãe e para mim também. Tinha dias que ele chegava bêbado em casa e batia nela. Finalmente quando sua canalhice chegou ao limites. Eu sai com algumas amigas para comprarmos algo para comer, pois minha mãe tinha trabalhado muito e não havia feito nada, eu cheguei em casa e ouvi gritos, pedi para minha amigas irem embora e entrei em casa, minha mãe havia pedido o divorcio, ela dizia que Charlie nunca havia tratado ela daquela maneira e não deixaria ele fazer o que bem entendesse com ela. Eu olhava da porta assustada, foi quando ele levantou a mão para bater nela novamente e eu entrei na frente, levei o tapa em seu lugar, mas enquanto estava caída vi minha mãe partir para cima dele e ele pegou sua garganta e a sufocou enquanto eu gritava para ele parar, mas ele não parou. Corri até a cozinha e liguei para a policia. Quando voltei à sala minha mãe estava morta no chão e o desgraçado tentando reaviva-la. Eu gritava e chorava, a policia chegou e eu não via mais nada, acordei no hospital no dia que iriam enterrar minha mãe.

Terminei de contar com as lagrimas escorrendo sem parar, aquelas cenas passavam como flashs. E eu lembrava daquele assassino a sufocando até a morte.

-Sinto muito – ele me abraçou – Eu não queria... Se eu soubesse não teria perguntando... Juro!

-Não se preocupe – falei me soltando – Eu queria contar a alguém.

-E o que aconteceu com esse tal de Phil?

-Ele foi preso, por homicídio doloso e condenado a prisão perpetua por haver testemunha, eu!

-Se te conforta saber, meus pais não eram exemplos de pessoas – ele falou abaixando a cabeça – Meu pai foi preso duas vezes e minha mãe uma. Meu pai foi condenado à pena de morte na ultima prisão e minha mãe se matou um tempo depois, e como eu disse antes, eu a cerca de nove anos, mas eu fico feliz.

-Fica feliz? – perguntei espantada com a história dele.

-Bella eu nunca fui tão feliz igual sou agora com meus tios amigos, eu e Reneesme sofremos muito, todos da família queria me tirar da minha mãe, mas apesar de tudo que passamos, eu a amava porque ela cuidava de nós mesmo com todas as dificuldades. E eu sei que agora ela e meu pais estão em um lugar melhor.

-Então você acredita em paraíso e tal?

-Não necessariamente, mas seja lá onde eles estiverem estão melhor lá, e eu e minha irmã estamos melhor assim.

-Olhando por esse ângulo – sorri – Minha mãe também está mais tranqüila agora.

Nós voltamos para o carro em silencio, os dois haviam falado e escutado, consciências tranqüilas e um alivio no coração, era isso que eu sentia, e podia ver, que pelo sorriso dele, ele também sentia o mesmo.

-Chegamos – ele falou apontado para uma bela casa, enorme e aberta.

-Uau! – falei admirando a casa com os olhos BEM abertos.

-Minha mãe deve estar furiosa – ele falou fazendo um gesto para que o seguisse.

Quando ele abriu a porta da sala eu tive uma surpresa, a casa era mais linda do que por fora e dentro tinha um verdadeira dama batendo a ponta do pé com ar de impaciência. Toda aquela imagem de senhorita gordinha havia sumido. Ela era alta com cabelos castanhos claros, magra, sorridente, com o rosto mais adorável que eu já havia visto, uma elegância fora do comum, e sua idade, eu chutaria por volta dos 30 anos.

-Muito bonito, não Senhor EDWARD? – ela falou com o típico tom de mãe – Pelo menos me ligasse para avisar que iria demorar, Emmett já estava quase devorando a mim.

-Sinto muito mãe, é que paramos um pouco pra conversar – ele coçou a cabeça nervoso – Essa é Isabella Swan.

-Oh querida! – ela me beijou a bochecha com um estalo – É um prazer, você é realmente linda! Parece uma bonequinha!

-Obrigada – eu corei violentamente – O prazer é meu senhora Cullen!

-Me chame de Esme querida – ela falou sorrindo, ela se virou para Edward – Vamos almoçar?

-Claro – Edward deu passagem para nos duas e seguir atrás de mim enquanto eu seguia a senhora Cullen.

-Ah – ela parou e olhou para Edward novamente – Jacob está aqui! – olhou para mim – Vai adora-lo querida, ele é como meu outro filho.

-Sua tia... Digo mãe – falei com Edward – Tem mesmo o espírito de mãe, não é?

-Você não faz idéia!

n/a: Pessoas eu espero que gostem do capitulo... Agora vocês descobriram a triste história da Bella e do Edward, não dá pra saber quem tem a pior, não é? Mas agora vai começar a parte que todo mundo gosta: COMEEER!!! E principalmente se divertir.... No próximo cap a Bella vai conhecer os Cullens e o Jake... AHHHH... Vocês gostaram da idéia da Nessie ser a gêmea do Edward? Espero que siiim!!! Bom... POR FAVOR REVIEWS!!!

X.O.X.O PEOPLE!


	4. Lição número dois

**L****ição número dois: Como sobreviver a uma família diferente ou como fazer novos amigos**

Minhas mãos suavam e eu não sabia o motivo. Não era algo muito importante pra mim para eu estar tão nervosa. Mas meu corpo não dizia o mesmo, pois agora minhas pernas tremiam. Ótimo!

-Até que enfim – um grandalhão com cabelos escuros e covinhas falou.

-Desculpe Eme, nós paramos um pouco – Edward disse se dirigindo a mesa.

-Não vai apresentar sua amiga, Edward? – A mãe de Edward falou sorrindo para mim. Eu devia estar da cor da toalha de mesa, que era puro vermelho.

-Ah claro! – Edward sorriu pra mim – Essa é Isabella Swan!

-Bella – o corrigi – Somente Bella.

-Prazer Bella! – uma garota baixinha de cabelos pretos espetados se levantou da mesa e me abraçou. Foi estranho, mas também foi muito acolhedor – Sou Alice Cullen!

-O prazer é meu Alice – falei sorrindo sem graça.

-Aquele mau educado ali – Alice mostrou a língua para o moreno que Edward havia chamado de "Eme" – É meu irmão Emmett.

-Prazer – falei acenando e sorrindo ainda encabulada, não gostava de apresentações.

-Então você resolveu aparecer?! – alguém atrás de nós falou, ou melhor berrou!

-Além de comer na minha casa ainda banca o folgado? – Edward falou rindo e batendo nas costas de um garoto ENORME! Ele era grande de altura e também era muito forte, seus cabelos eram escuros e tinha uma aparência indígena.

-Qual é? – ele falou rindo também, até perceber minha presença – Rosto novo na casa da MAMÃE ESME! – a mãe de Edward sorriu como aquilo fosse um elogio.

-Jacob tenha modos – a garota de cabelos espetados, Alice, falou.

-Sim maninha de outra mãe – ele falou fazendo uma careta – Prazer, sou Jacob Black – ele estendeu a mão e eu o cumprimentei.

-Bella – falei ainda corada, coisa que só iria passar quando eu fosse embora.

-Ah – ele iria falar algo, provavelmente pelo fato de ter lhe dito só meu apelido, enquanto ele havia dito o nome e sobrenome.

-Jacob é um intruso... – Edward falou rindo – Na verdade ele é nosso irmão.

-Como se já não bastasse um irmão intruso, não é Ed? – o chamado Emmett provocou e recebeu um tapa na cabeça, de sua mãe.

-Edward é meu filho SIM! – Edward ria porque sabia que era brincadeira – Bella, por favor, sente-se.

-Obrigada – falei indo puxar uma cadeira quando Edward puxou para mim.

-Não liguei – Alice falou – Ele faz isso até para irmã estressada dele.

-Falando nisso – Edward falou sentando-se ao meu lado – Aquele projeto de gente não iria vir para cá hoje? – o ver falando tão descontraído foi divertido.

-Reneesme? – o amigo de Edward falou ao meu lado, eu nem havia notado ele sentando.

-Jake! – Emmett o chamou a atenção – Corra o quanto puder!

-... Mas? – o garoto olhou para Edward que estava com um olhar mortífero, até mesmo eu fiquei com medo.

-Ninguém mandou mexer com a irmã dos outros – Alice falou rindo.

-Mas eu não fiz nada Ed... – ele falou tentando acalmar Edward – Não... Ainda!

Como um borrão eu vi os dois levantando da mesa e correndo pela casa. Edward ria e Jacob também. Eram como duas crianças grandes. Edward era mais divertido do que eu imaginava, e aquele seu amigo, Jacob Black, era realmente uma figura.

-Mas eu não posso deixar vocês sozinhos por um minuto! – Esme apareceu na porta da sala carregando o que parecia um assado de carne.

-Até que enfim o rango! – Emmett praticamente arrancou o assado da mão de Esme e colocou na mesa, do lado de seu prato.

-Bella vai achar que somos uma família de anormais – Alice falou tomando o lugar de Jacob e sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Alice tem razão – dessa vez Esme estava mais seria – EDWARD! JACOB! SENTEM JÁ! – ela ordenou e os dois se sentaram, Jacob fez uma careta para Alice que havia tomado seu lugar e se sentou no lugar dela.

-Conte sobre você Bella – Esme pediu me entregando a travessa, eu peguei pouco e passei para Alice.

-Não há muito a contar – eu não queria estragar o almoço com a história da minha vida.

-Ora, conte! – Alice insistiu.

-É melhor não – Edward interveio sentando ao meu lado e sorrindo – Em outra ocasião, não é Bella?

-Com certeza – falei aliviada e feliz por ele ter me livrado.

O almoço seguiu sossegado, ao termino eu me ofereci para ajudar a senhora Cullen na cozinha, mas ela não quis que eu ajudasse. Seguimos todos para uma grande sala de estar, que continha os aparelhos mais sofisticados do momento, de Nintendo Wii, até uma televisão gigantesca! Sentamos num tapete fofo que era muito confortável.

-O que gosta de fazer nas horas vagas Bells – Jacob perguntou.

-Bells? – Alice revirou os olhos – Mas não faz uma hora que você a conheceu e já lhe da apelido.

-Ela só me disse o apelido, por isso a culpa é dela mesma – ele falou rindo – Se não gostou eu...

-Tudo bem – sorri – Gostei de Bells, claro que prefiro Bella, mas Bells é legal Jacob.

-Pode me chamar de Jake, ok? – ele sorriu e a campainha tocou.

-PESSOAS QUE EU AMO! – uma garota extremamente parecida com Edward abriu a porta e pulou em cima de Alice, ela cumprimentou todos até chegar em mim – Opa! Você eu não conheço!

-É a nova amiga do Ed – Emmett falou se esparramando em um dos sofás.

-Prazer! – ela falou dando um beijo na minha bochecha – Sou Reneesme Cullen, não acredite em tudo que Edward contar sobre mim. Eu não sou o terror.

-Não vou acreditar – falei rindo.

-Mas é bom acreditar – Edward falou baixinho para que eu ouvisse, mas ela também ouviu e lhe deu uma bolsada na cabeça – Ai!

-Nessie querida! – Esme foi até ela e a abraçou.

-Olá mamãe!

-Nessie? – perguntei baixinho para Edward e ele riu.

-Pergunte ao Jake – ele falou apontando para ele, que ouvia nossa conversa

-O nome dela é Reneesme, um tanto quanto estranho – ele disse rindo e olhando pra ela – Ela é o terror! Nunca vi uma menina com um temperamento igual ela. Então misturei a estranheza do nome e o "terror" que ela causa, e batizei de Nessie. O monstro do lago, sabe?

-Monstro do lago é sua avó! – eu ouvi ela gritar da cozinha.

-Vocês são uma família muito linda, e unida – elogiei.

-Ah – Alice olhou com um sorriso e Emmett também – Obrigada Bella! – Alice falou carinhosamente – Bem vinda a ela!

-Be... Bem... Vin... Vinda a ela? – perguntei sem evitar o sorriso.

-Quem entra por aquela porta, e é uma pessoa boa, vira da família – Emmett se sentou no sofá e me olhou – Por isso, se Edward te trouxe, bem vinda!

-Eu nem sei o que dizer! – falei corando.

-Pergunta do rango! – Jacob falou me cutucando – Eu perguntei – ele riu.

-Muito sentimentalismo não faz bem! – Emmett falou pegando o controle da TV e a ligando.

-Você não desgruda dessa TV, não é Eme? – Reneesme disse vindo para a sala e se sentando no chão conosco.

-Nessie porque quando você vem pra casa só pega no meu pé? – ele perguntou revirando os olhos – Seu namorado está ali! – apontou para Jacob – Vai pegar no pé dele, vai!

-Jake não é meu namorado! – ela pareceu irritada.

-E Rosalie é minha "melhor amiga" – ele fingiu – Conta outra vai!

-Emmett Cullen pare com isso! – ela mandou, os outros e até mesmo Jacob apenas observava sem falar nada.

-Por que irmãzinha? A verdade dói? – ele provocou.

-PARE COM ISSO OS DOIS – Alice mandou, ela era a típica irmã ajuizada, que por ausência da mãe ela comandava.

-Jake posso falar com você? – Nessie perguntou um pouco chateada com a brincadeira do irmão.

-Claro Nessie – ele falou se levantando.

-Me poupe – Emmett falou jogando os braços para o alto demonstrando sua indignação – Depois vai me dizer que os dois não tem nada? Só cego não vê.

-Emmett cala a boca – Alice parecia irritada – Não é da sua conta, ok?

-Mas da minha é – finalmente Edward se manifestou – Ela é minha irmã e ele é meu melhor amigo. Se tiver alguma coisa eu quero saber!

-Bella o que você acha? – Emmett me perguntou.

-Eu? – perguntei surpresa.

-Claro – Alice falou como se fosse obvio – Sendo da família temos que ouvia sua opinião.

-Mas acho que é um assunto meio delicado... E bem... Er... Eu acabei de conhecer a vocês e não sei se posso ser considerada alguém tão importante.

-Que fofa você é! – Alice sorriu – Mas queremos realmente saber sua opinião. O caso é simples: Se Nessie, irmã do Edward, estiver mesmo namorando com Jacob o melhor amigo dele, você acha que eles devem contar?

-Olha – eu pensei um pouco a respeito – Não acho que as pessoas devem ficar bisbilhotando as pessoas, mesmo sendo da família. Mas como melhor amigo talvez o Jacob conte pro Edward uma hora ou outra, afinal antes de tudo vem a amizade.

-Garota sabida essa – Emmett sorriu – Gostei de você Bella, realmente você tem visão.

-Obrigada – falei encabulada.

-É – Edward balançou a cabeça – Você tem razão!

-Ela é uma garota – Alice falou pegando no meu braço – Sempre temos razão!

-Lá vai ela começar – Emmett disse revirando os olhos e voltando para a televisão, eu apenas sorri.

-A amiga é minha – Edward falou pegando meu braço como uma criança que pegou o brinquedo do outro – Procure uma pra você! – ele disse mostrando a língua e rindo.

Nós saímos da sala e fomos pra fora da casa. Perto de uma arvore nós vimos Jacob e Reneesme conversando e rindo. Parecia que eles se davam muito bem, ele era muito extrovertido e ela também, acho que como qualquer um dessa família.

-Sobre tudo aquilo... – Edward estava tentando se explicar – Primeiro: Eu nunca havia percebido que minha família é tão doida.

-Edward – falei sorrindo – Eles são incríveis.

-Bom... Sim, mas... Foi um tanto quanto estranho – ele sorriu – Segundo: Jacob gosta da minha irmã e eu sei disso, só não queria dar o gostinho para Emmett. Terceiro: Tudo que eles falaram é verdade, sinta-se na sua família, porque é assim que minha mãe considera a todos. Até mesmo você que chegou hoje. E Quarto e último: Pareceu criancice, mas você vai me agradecer, Alice ia grudar em você como chiclete.

-Obrigada então – falei fazendo uma reverencia brincalhona – Por me salvar novamente!

-Isso foi uma brincadeira? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Acho que sim – corei – Mas não teve a menor graça, não?

-Depende, para quem queria desistir de tudo... Bom... É a melhor brincadeira de todas – falou sorrindo um dos seus sorrisos mais gentis.

-Ei Ed! – Jake chamou e nós nos viramos – Eu posso falar com você um instante, não se importa, não é Bells?

-Claro que não – sorri e os dois foram para um outro canto.

-Ele é lindo, não? – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

-Er... Quem? – perguntei encabulada.

-Jake, é claro! – ela falou como se fosse obvio – Meu irmão também é lindo, afinal eu sou gêmea dele, mas Jake é melhor.

-E por que você não diz isso pra ele? – perguntei em um tom de riso.

-Eu? – ela ficou rubra – Não sei – ela falou suspirando.

-Acho que se você gosta dele deve contar – falei o que pensava – E pessoalmente, acho que ninguém deve ficar se metendo. São sua família, mas é a sua vida também.

-Acho que você está certa Bella, não? – acenei que sim – Meu irmão está certo em relação a você.

-Ah – o que ela queria dizer? – Não! Eu e seu irmão? – aquilo era no mínimo estranho e repentino – Não, ele apenas é um amigo, um amigo muito bom, mas é só!

-Por enquanto – ela falou sorrindo cinicamente, ela deu uns passos pra frente e eu notei que Edward e Jacob estavam de volta.

-O que? – perguntei a ela, mas ela pareceu não ouvir.

-Resolvemos te levar para jantar Bella, você aceita? – Jacob falou animado pra mim.

-Claro – sorri – Por que não?

-Ótimo – Reneesme deu um pulo.

-Não – Edward pegou Nessie pelos ombros – Você não vai monstrinha.

-Como assim eu não vou? – ela perguntou irritada.

-Porque você prometeu a Esme que a ajudaria no jantar. Ou vai começar a esquecer de seus compromissos? – Edward parecia contente por Reneesme não ir.

-Ok ok – ela fez a típica expressão de criança que não pode comer doce antes do jantar – Onde vocês vão leva-la?

-Ao Le Bar – Edward falou sorrindo.

-AH DROGA! – Reneesme saiu pisando no chão com força, eu olhei espantada, afinal ela era bem grandinha pra fazer esse tipo de cena.

-Não repare, Nessie só cresceu em corpo – Edward falou rindo.

-Bom... – tentei mudar de assunto – Onde fica esse tal... Er... Le Bar?

-Fica em Seattle – Jacob respondeu.

-Vocês vão me levar até Seattle? – perguntei ainda mais espantada.

-Edward tem carros rápidos, chegamos num instante – Jacob falou dando um tapinha no ombro de Edward.

-É eu notei – Edward dirigia como um louco, achei que ele só havia me salvado do precipício, para me matar no transito.

-Todos nós corremos – ele falou como se havia adivinhado meu pensamento – Acho que é coisa de família.

-Ok ok! – Jake parecia não gostar do rumo da conversa, ou talvez estivesse pouco interessado.

-Edward se não se importa... – tentei falar corada ao máximo – Eu gostaria de ir para casa agora.

-Ah claro! – ele falou batendo na testa – Desculpe Bella, vou pegar as chaves do carro, ok?

-Obrigada – agradeci o vendo correr para dentro da casa.

-Ele é um cara bacana – Jake falou como se fosse irmãos.

-É, realmente – falei pensando no dia anterior.

-Como conheceu Edward? – Jacob perguntou.

-Quer mesmo saber?

-Claro!

-Não vá achar que estou de piada ou coisa do tipo – ele fez o sinal dos escoteiros levantando a mão, como se jurasse – Edward me salvou, me impedindo de me suicidar.

-Serio? – ele arregalou os olhos incrédulos.

-Sim – respondi receosa.

-Típico do Ed – ele falou de um jeito descontraído depois de ver minha expressão – Ed salva a todos. Comigo aconteceu algo parecido.

-É?

-Sim – ele sorriu – Eu era pequeno, por incrível que pareça era menor que Ed naquela época, eu estava fugindo de uns grandalhões que me cercaram no estacionamento da escola. Ed e o pai adotivo dele Carlisle desceram do carro e vieram me ajudar.

-Puxa – falei animada – Que bom.

-Nossa – Edward apareceu ofegante – Eu tinha esquecido de onde havia colocado as chaves, revistei a casa inteira.

-Bom – Jacob me deu um beijo estalado no rosto – Foi um prazer conhecer você Bella, nos vemos mais tarde – ele entrou na casa bem apressado.

-Podemos ir? – Edward perguntou com seu típico ar cavalheiro.

-Com certeza.



Estávamos aproximadamente 200 km/h, meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Jacob e Edward sentados no banco da frente conversavam normalmente, aquilo me dava mais nervoso ainda.

-Er... Edward – chamei interrompendo uma das conversas animadas – Poderia ir mais devagar?

-Tudo bem – ele falou tirano um pouco o pé do acelerador.

-Bella fale alguma coisa – Jacob falou virando sua cabeça – Só eu e Edward e que falamos, quero ouvir sua voz de vez em quando.

-É que estava meio enjoada pra falar – dei uma indireta sobre a velocidade.

-Ok, vamos lá – Jacob esfregou as mãos – De onde você é?

-Fui criada até os 3 anos de idade aqui em Forks, depois me mudei para Phoenix com a minha mãe.

-Mora sozinha? – Edward parecia ouvir para checar as respostas de Jake, para ver se faltava algo na minha historia que havia lhe contado mais cedo.

-Sim – suspirei. _"Calma Bella, calma. Jacob está curiosa assim como você! Será que ele descende de índios?"_

-Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai – ele falou gentilmente – Ele e o meu pai eram grandes amigos.

-Que bom – falei sorrindo levemente – Bom saber que ele tinha amigos e era feliz.

-Charlie? – Jacob perguntou ironicamente – Ele era mais famoso que os Cullen na cidade. E olha que a família Cullen, TODOS conhecem.

Conversamos um pouco sobre tudo. Descobri que Jacob era descendente de uma tribo indígena da região, e que ele e Edward já aprontaram mais da escola de Forks do os seriados de televisão. Descobri também que Edward estudou e uma espécie de escola de etiqueta, e que Jake nunca o deixaria esquecer daquilo.

Finalmente chegamos aos restaurante. Eu não sabia o porquê, mas tinha a impressão de que Edward ficava diferente na frente de Jacob, ele era mais animado, divertido e principalmente mais brincalhão. Eu gostava dele assim, mas também gosta dele quando era cavalheiro e sensível.

-Boa noite! – uma moça nos atendeu, Jacob deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, pois a garçonete era bonita – Sejam bem vindos ao Le Bar! Mesas para quantos?

-Três – Edward respondeu.

Ela nos levou até uma mesa. Notei a decoração do restaurante, ele era grande e muito bonito. Era de um tom velho e suas luzes eram fracas, mas relaxantes e muito confortável.

-Gostariam de pedir agora? – ela perguntou sorrindo para Edward, parecia que todas as garçonetes tinham a mesma opinião: Que ele era lindo!

-Bella? – Edward me perguntou.

-Não conheço muito por aqui – falei sinceramente.

-Ah tudo é bom – Jacob respondeu finalmente desgrudando seu olhar da garçonete – Eu quero a sugestão da casa.

-O mesmo – Edward falou.

-Também – falei sem saber o que pedir.

-Alguns minutos – ela falou saindo.

-Disfarça pelo menos Jacob – Edward brincou, eu sabia muito bem do que era.

-Ah qual é Ed? – ele falou observando a garçonete de longe – Mó gata!

-Tenha dó! – Edward falou rindo.

Minha cabeça estava uma confusão. Ele não gostava da Nessie? Homens realmente são todos iguais!

-Jacob qual é sugestão que eu nem vi? – Edward perguntou.

-Acho que alguma coisa com lentilha – Edward fez cara de nojo.

-Lentilha eu como em casa. Não acredito que fui no seu pedido – ele revirou os olhos – Da próxima vez faz um pedido descente!

-Da próxima vez, pede você então – eles não estavam brigando seriamente, mas parecia. Todos a volta olhavam e eu corada de vergonha.

-Er... Garotos... – falei baixo – Todos estão olhando.

-É porque sou incrivelmente gostoso! – Jake falou e eu ri, Edward riu ironicamente.

-Melhor ouvir isso do que ser surdo – Edward falou para mim e eu ri mais ainda.

A noite estava agradável, e a companhia melhor ainda. Eu sabia que a partir dali eu teria novos amigos. Dois amigos muito engraçados, inteligentes e extremamente animados!

n/a: Pessoas que eu amooo!!! Ai está o capitulo, espero que vocês curtam e por favor COMETEEEEEEEEEM!!!

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!!! Pra fazer uma autora feliz!

X.O.X.O PEOPLE!


End file.
